Nazz
Nazz Van Bartonschmeer is the unattainable love interest in the show. Trendy and beautiful, she mostly hangs out with Kevin. All of the boys except Rolf and Jimmy are infatuated with her. Whenever she approaches, the Eds begin to sweat, and lose the ability to speak coherently. She is the head cheerleader at Peach Creek Jr. High. Although Nazz is usually depicted as sweet and smart, she can occasionally be a bit eccentric and acts as the stereotypical "dumb blonde." She doesn't mind the Eds unless they bother her or her friends. She usually wears a white tank top with a black T-shirt underneath and jeans. For bedtime, she's been shown wearing panties and a tank top. Biography Edit Nazz is the hip one of the Cul-de-Sac, the one whom most boys are likely to have a crush on (except for Jimmy and Rolf). Nazz's vocations consist of both babysitter (she sat for Eddy in one episode; he thought he was on a date with her) and the captain of Peach Creek Junior High's cheerleading squad. Two other cheerleaders are Sarah and Jimmy, whom Nazz sometimes hangs out with when nobody else is around (such as in "Boys Will Be Eds" and "High Heeled Ed"). She is equally sweet to everyone around her, even to outcasts like the Eds. There are hints at her holding romantic affections for Eddy's brother and for crushing on Kevin, whom she is most often seen with. Nazz has blonde hair and has the personality traits of a "dumb blonde", though at times she is shown to be very intelligent ("A babysitter's gotta know this stuff."). She does have her "airhead" moments, like during the "''Chez Ed" scam. She thought a disgusted and and sarcastic Kevin was actually ordering a barf bag, to which she responded, "Where's that on the menu?" Also, when Rolf tried to help Kevin woo Nazz by shaving her name into Victor's pelt, she thought that Victor changed his name to Nazz. Nazz is shown to be very "in" with the way she dresses and could easily be elected best-dressed in the Cul-de-Sac. She wore a fashionable outfit in the Christmas Special that suddenly makes Eddy's affections for her arise slightly. She even invites him in her house, offers him egg nogg, and puts a mistletoe inbetween them in the attempt to make him kiss her. Eddy is known to occasionally flirt with Nazz, fancying himself as a "ladies' man". She kindly tolerates his advances, but is not one to be won over by them, and would rather go after Kevin or Eddy's brother. In ''"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" although she at first expresses romantic feelings for Eddy's brother, she is the first to say "Eddy's brother is a jerk" and change her perspective of him. Personality Edit Nazz is the happy beauty of the kids. She is kind-hearted and even-tempered, but also has a lot of grit. Though pegged as the "dumb blond" type, it is established early in the series that Nazz is noticeably more mature than the other kids. At one point she even condemned all the boys for picking on Jimmy ("Boys Will Be Eds"). In "Dim Lit Ed", she condemned Kevin when he rammed Eddy with his Dunce cap. And we can't forget the time she babysat Eddy ("To Sir with Ed"), which shows the adults probably find her trustworthy, as well as mature. Trivia/Goofs Edit *It was revealed in a flashback in "Every Which Way But Ed" that she was once very obese. She probably lost the weight by watching those aerobic tapes and doing the exercises. *In the Ed, Edd n' Eddy Big Picture Show, she is seen wearing a box over her body (possibly because she was naked). *It is revealed in "Urban Ed" and "The Day the Ed Stood Still" that Nazz knows karate. *It is revealed that she knows Eddy's Brother, and probably isn't scared of him. *She plays the tuba (badly), as revealed in "Hands Across Ed." *Double D seems to be the Ed that Nazz is most fond of, though she has been seen abusing him - usually because of one misunderstanding or another. In "Urban Ed", she karate chops him, probably not realizing he was trying to help her. In the special, "The Eds are Coming", she slaps him, even though he was once again trying to help her (though she was just angry at that time). *The only boys she ever kissed were Edd in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" ''and Eddy in ''"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." *Nazz's character has had the most voice actor changes (Three, beating May's record of two). *Nazz knows how to yodel, and her voice is so powerful that it is able to break glass, porcelain, and Ed. *These are the grades of her report card as seen in "Mission Ed-Possible": **'Math': A **'Science': B **'English': C **'Cheerleading': A **'History': B **'Art': C **'Cooking': D *It was revealed in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show that Nazz's last name is Van Bartonschmeer (confirmed spelling by Erin Fitzgerald), making her - apart from the Kanker sisters - the only character to have her last name revealed. *In the episode, "It Came From Outer Ed" you can hear her muttering "But I'm allergic-" Her quote is cut off after Rolf shuts the clam. Nazz is possibly allergic to shellfish, though she has yet to show any side-effects. **This makes her the only character (besides Ed) to have allergies. *Her last name suggests that she might have relatives or ancestors from Germany. *Nazz never mentions anyone from her family except her Aunt Marian and her mother. Due to the fact that her bathroom is filled with ladies' underwear, it is questionable if her father lives with them. Her mother could be divorced from him or her father is always away, or no one bothered to clean up the bathroom at the time. Her father might have a seprate bathroom for himself. *Nazz is the only female character that has gathered affection (besides the Valentine's Day love fiasco in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo") from boys. *As seen in "See No Ed", she sometimes wears boxers. In "A Town Called Ed", she is wearing women's underwear. Gallery 150px-Water_balloon.jpg|Is it bad hair day already? 150px-185px-Head_over_Heels.png|They're are head over heels for Nazz! 150px-Nazz_Unimpressed.jpg|Nazz is not happy Category:Characters Category:Children